Принцесса Армс/Галерея
Первый сезон St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses Screenshot (683).png Screenshot (687).png Screenshot (688).png Screenshot (689).png Screenshot (690).png Screenshot (691).png Screenshot (692).png Screenshot (693).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (696).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (700).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png S1E19 Princesses sipping tea.png S1E19 Pinkies at 90 Degrees.png Второй сезон Heinous S2E36 Four-armed princess in school confinement.png S2E36 Princesses put up posters of Princess Marco.png S2E36 St. Olga's princesses partying.png S2E36 St. Olga's princesses party with princes.png Третий сезон Princess Turdina S3E16 Princess Arms pushing the princesses aside.png S3E16 Princess Arms welcoming Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Arms bowing to Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'we can't wait to show you'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'welcome to Utopia!'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'all those oppressive classes'.png S3E16 Princess Arms pointing at the new curriculum.png S3E16 St. Olga's new curriculum written on the wall.png S3E16 Marco 'sometimes structure isn't a bad thing'.png S3E16 Princess Arms looking shocked at Marco.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'you told us to never conform!'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'if you weren't being honest'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'would be built on a lie!'.png S3E16 Marco making a joke to Princess Arms.png S3E16 Princess Arms laughing at Marco's joke.png S3E16 Princess Arms puts arms around Marco.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in the dining hall.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'we don't believe in grades'.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in whispering gardens.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'shall not be silenced!'.png S3E16 Princess Arms sharing gossip with her friends.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in empty courtyard.png S3E16 Princess Arms shows Marco to Hallway of Turdina.png S3E16 The Hallway of Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents the first Turdina poster.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents Turdina merchandise.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents lock of Turdina's hair.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents Turdina movie poster.png S3E16 Princess Ram 'we owe this whole school'.png S3E16 Chicken princess squawking loudly.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'throwing you the biggest party'.png S3E16 Princesses thrilled by Turdina's catchphrase.png S3E16 Princess Ram presents Turdina statue.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'but it was worth it'.png S3E16 Princess Arms next to Turdina's palanquin.png S3E16 Princess Arms thanking Gwendolyn for her dance.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'you've all been waiting for'.png S3E16 Princess Arms introducing Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Turdina waving to the adoring audience.png S3E16 Princess Arms giving degree to Turdina.png S3E16 Turdina giving a speech to the princesses.png S3E16 Princess Arms listening to Turdina's speech.png S3E16 Princess Arms in complete shock.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'why does it matter'.png S3E16 Princess Ram 'he can be a princess'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'Turdina's a state of mind!'.png S3E16 Princesses crowd around Miss Heinous' car.png S3E16 Princesses dancing to robot DJ's music.png Skooled! S3E33 Princess Arms stopping Pony Head.png S3E33 Princess Arms calls Pony Head to her office.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'we reprogrammed them'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'have to pass a new final'.png S3E33 Pony Head 'I know how to brunch, Patty!'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'the four pillars of brunch'.png S3E33 Princess Arms looking at Pony Head.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'uh-huh'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'and more bacon'.png S3E33 Robot guard drops books on the desk.png S3E33 Princess Arms shaving her armpits.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'what do you want?'.png S3E33 Princess Arms gasping with shock.png S3E33 Princess Arms setting off the alarm.png S3E33 Princess Arms and guards running outside.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'do not let them enter the school!'.png S3E33 Robot guards surrounding the princesses.png S3E33 Princess Arms looking at the robot guards.png S3E33 Robot guards rip out their robot hearts.png S3E33 Princess Arms gasping in complete shock.png S3E33 Robot guards throwing hearts like bombs.png S3E33 Princess Arms tossing the bomb away.png S3E33 Princess Arms looking hopeful.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'everyone back inside!'.png S3E33 Princess Arms punching a robot guard.png S3E33 St. Olga's princesses retreat to the school.png S3E33 Princess Arms running into the school.png S3E33 Princesses close doors on Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Princess Arms blocking the school doors.png S3E33 Little princess 'we're gonna die!'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'no, we're not'.png S3E33 Human princess 'a year's worth of pizza'.png S3E33 Princess Arms shushing the princesses.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'I think they stopped'.png S3E33 Rasticore infiltrating St. Olga's school.png S3E33 Princesses running away from Meteora.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly vs. Princess Arms.png S3E33 Meteora snaps Princess Arms' weapon in half.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly tackling Princess Arms.png S3E33 Meteora pins Princess Arms to the wall.png S3E33 Gemini walking past Princess Arms.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'plan B!'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'get to the brunch room'.png S3E33 Princesses defend themselves with pillows.png S3E33 Princesses looking shocked at Rasticore.png S3E33 Pony Head and princesses confront Miss Heinous.png S3E33 Princess Arms fly through a wooden door.png S3E33 Princess Arms sitting in the brunch room.png S3E33 Princess Arms notices Pony Head eating brunch.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'what are you doing?'.png S3E33 Princess Arms 'she's after you?'.png S3E33 Pony Head 'isn't everybody?'.png S3E33 Pony Head and Princess Arms hear Meteora.png S3E33 Pony Head charging her horn magic.png S3E33 Pony Head looking puzzled.png S3E33 Pony Head and princesses confront Miss Heinous.png en:Princess Arms/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей